


I love Pocky (too bad that you do too)

by yunnikakennings



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnikakennings/pseuds/yunnikakennings
Summary: Simon steals a Pocky from Baz (because friends, how can we not have a Pocky fic?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> *sits at computer and types*  
> Forgive me, I'm really bad at writing kiss scenes aiyayaya :P

**Baz:**

“No Snow, you’ve already eaten half the packet and I’ve only even two. You eat two sticks at a go while I eat a stick in five bites.”

Simon’s totally out of control.

He really should have a warning taped to him. Beware, Pocky Monster approaching.

And to think I just happen to like Pocky too. (I’m hoarding the packets now, no way am I going to let him eat more when before I’m done with my fourth stick. He’s eaten six. I counted.)

The movie has barely started and half the packet is gone. (albeit I prepared two more spare packets, one matcha and one chocolate because Snow and his voracious appetite is obviously to be expected).

“Baz pleeeeeeeeeease…you know I love them and it’s all we have for suppertime”, he peeks up at me, blue eyes begging, pink lips turned down in a pout.

I look away (because Crowley, if I don’t, all the Pocky sticks would be gone before we’re even halfway into the show) “Snow. We don’t have anything else for supper because you ate all the scones in the afternoon. While I was busy with my homework,” I reply, voice muffled as I try to balance a Pocky stick in my mouth, one hand fiddling with the remote to turn up the volume and the other holding on to my mug of pumpkin mocha breve.

Done.

I put down the remote, only to find two very blue eyes peering up at me, with a glint of mischief.

“Baz?” he pokes me.

And then he bites the end of my Pocky stick.

 

**Simon:**

He won’t share.

“Baz pleeeeeeeeeease…you know I love them and it’s all we have for suppertime”

And so he manages scowls, believe it or not, with a Pocky in his mouth, one hand busy with the remote and the other with a mug.

“Snow. We don’t have anything else for supper because you ate all the scones in the afternoon. While I was busy with my homework,” he bites out, nudging the packets of Pocky further from me with his thigh.

I open my mouth to argue, then I stop, an idea formulating in my brain.

“Baz?” I poke him to grab him attention.

Then quickly take a huge bite from his Pocky.

His eyes widen, a flush working its way up his neck, too surprised to react.

Good.

I grab the chance, quickly chomping my way down the Pocky stick, savouring the strawberry coating. (It’s my favourite flavour. Too bad he happens to like this flavour best too)

I stop just short of his lips, pausing to appreciate the look of disbelief flashing in his grey eyes.

How rare.

And then I kiss him, taking the last bit of Pocky from him.

He tastes of strawberries with a hint of Pumpkin Mocha breve and I think about how a year ago I’d never have imagined Baz to like either sweet treats or me.

A giggle escapes my lips as I pull away.

“Made you blush,” I whisper into his ear, “one up for me”.

I smirk. He opens his mouth to protest, ears tinted red with his blush but instead grabs the packet and shoves it into my hand.

“Oh just take the packet already!”

And then he kisses me.

And it’s all I could ever wish for.


End file.
